The present invention relates to a key selector device which comprises a switch means having an inner protrusion formed for pushing one of the actuating rods in order to enable one of the key hangers to be angularly moved to a suitable position in which a foot portion of said one of the key hangers carrying a desired key projects upward.
Though conventional key retainer can retain six or more than six keys in a small bag or container which is easy to carry, it still has a disadvantage i.e. it is difficult for the user to identify the keys retained in the key retainer unless the user can remember the teeth characteristics of the whole keys in a short time because most of the keys are formed in same appearance except that their teeth portions are slightly different. Even though the user can remember the teeth characteristics of the whole keys in a short time, it is still difficult for the user to find out a desired key in those retained in the same key retainer in the dark.
An object of the present invention is thus to provide a key selector device having a plurality of key hangers for use as a key retainer, and a plurality of actuating rods for effecting selection of a desired key from those retained in the same retainer in conjunction with a switch means which is to be secured in the vicinity of the lock without identifying the teeth of the key.
According to the present invention there is provided a key selector device comprising a switch means having an inner protrusion for pushing one of the actuating rods which are movably secured in alignment on the upper wall of a box, in order to enable one of the key hangers which are pivotably secured in alignment on a lateral axis which is firmly supported by the oppoosing side walls of said box, to be angularly moved to a suitable position in which an enlarged triangular protrusion end of said one of the key hangers which generally rests on one of the spring leaves, slides over a triangular curved portion of said one of the spring leaves which are secured in alignment on the rear wall of said box, while a foot portion of said one of the keys hangers carrying a desired key projects upward.